


When It Comes To You There Are No Words

by parallelcurtains



Series: Social Media AUs [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Isak has a shitty ex, Kinda, M/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains
Summary: Isak doesn't think too highly of Even and it shows. And when they have to work on a group project together, Isak would very much like to kill someone... but maybe Even isn't so bad after all?!
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Social Media AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926439
Comments: 83
Kudos: 335





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hei, hello...  
> I'm posting my old social media AUs from twitter here to make them available for more people. This was my first one. It's not available on twitter anymore, so it's twice as nice to have it here. Also, since it's the first I was still using some old apps, so some of the things might look weird, sorry.  
> Bear with me while I figure out how to post this on here and how to divide the thing into chapters and shit... I'm trying my best. <3
> 
> If you haven't read Social Media AUs before, it might take some time to get used to it. But basically, the story is made up of chats, tweets, and Instagram posts. The first part of my AUs is always a character introduction done by showing their Twitter (and sometimes Instagram profiles). I also like to use music in a way and I recommend listening to the songs I use (ksksks, no I do not have a great taste in music but they fit the story) and sometimes other elements. And there are written parts, too. I didn't use as many in my first AUs but there are one or two. You'll get the hang of it! :-) <3
> 
> Other things to mention:  
> \- English is not my first language + nothing of this is proof-read, mostly not even by myself because I'm lazy af.  
> \- the little time stamps on the posts can be ignored because they're annoying to adjust and - well, I'm lazy.  
> 

**Isak's flatmates @ Kollektivet:**

**Isak's other friends:**

**Even's friends:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak being dramatic over his new project partner. Can't relate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even on the other hand...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossy Isak deciding on a date for studying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and the squad have a chat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and his snapback left an impression on Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some (a fucking lot!) problems with making the pics work on here and then finding out that it didn't work for Apple devices and having to fix that as well, now everything should work for everyone!  
> Sorry for the issues! I'm just trying to make this available for y'all after deleting my personal twitter account - and for any new readers who are not on twitter. :-)  
> It'll take a while to add all the "chapters" because the progress is a bit complex but I'm gonna do it was quickly as possible. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting for the project.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana has to help out a little, telling Isak to behave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's gay panic attack... because well, Even looks like Even looks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guru advice on hot guys you hate. The girls get suspicious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is trying to be nice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak assumes things.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even talks to his friends about the study date.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana's magic didn't last... or what else might be the problem?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a paaaartyyyy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... what happened last night? 👀


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is rather confused by Isak's behavior and needs help from Sonja.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is a gay mess and wants them to forget about the events.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is curious about these three colors: 💖💛💙


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef takes one for the team to find Isak's instagram.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus seems to sense some sexual tension. Isak wants to hear none of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even listens to some Shawn Mendes...

I saw you on a Sunday in a café  
And all you did was look my way  
And my heart started to race  
And my hands started to shake, yeah  
I heard you asked about me through a friend  
My adrenaline kicked in  
'Cause I've been askin' 'bout you too  
And now we're out here in this room

I get a little bit nervous around you  
Get a little bit stressed out when I think about you  
Get a little excited  
Baby, when I think about you, yeah  
Talk a little too much around you (I talk a little too much, yeah)  
Get a little self-conscious (I get a little self-conscious)  
When I think about you  
Get a little excited (I get a little excited)  
Baby, when I think about you  
Yeah, when I think about you, babe

We walked in the rain  
A couple blocks to your apartment  
You told me to come inside  
Caught me staring in your eyes  
And I'm not usually like this  
But I like what you're doing to me  
Ah, what you're doing to me

I get a little bit nervous (I get a little bit nervous)  
Around you  
Get a little bit stressed out (I get a little bit stressed out)  
When I think about you  
Get a little excited (I get a little excited)  
Baby, when I think about you  
Yeah, when I think about you, babe (oh yeah)

Talk a little too much (I talk a little too much, yeah)  
Around you  
Get a little self-conscious (I get a little self-conscious)  
When I think about you  
Get a little excited (I get a little excited)  
Baby, when I think about you  
Yeah, when I think about you, babe

You got me acting like I've never done this before  
I promise I'll be ready when I walk through the door  
And I don't know why  
No, I don't know why


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has to google an important question and when Eva uses his phone afterward it's déjà-vu.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something (or someone) is keeping Isak awake...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tries to take Noora's advice...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Even is the one to have a (pansexual) panic!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for coffee and start to follow each other on Instagram!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gives a compliment, some flirting ensues. Also, there's a change of Even's contact name. <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even had the "best day ever"... and Yousef is being a sweetheart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is talking to Jonas about his "tiny" crush.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has no words... so he listens to The Script.

I could burn your ear off all about space,  
Why we have a moon, the moon has a face.  
If the earth is spinning, why we all stay in place?  
Why we can't walk it's gotta be a space race.  
  
But what can I say,  
That's gonna' blow her mind away,  
Tryna write a classic, not a throw-away.  
All I've seen, all I've heard,  
When it comes to you, there are no, there are no, there are no words, no words.  
  
There are no words.  
Yeah, I swear this much is true  
There ain't a word in this world that describes you, that describes you.  
  
Yeah, I swear this much is true  
There ain't a word in this world that describes you.  
  
No words.  
  
There are no words to describe or define  
What's inside you, your feeling, your vibe  
Believe me, I've tried to break you down to a science  
I see you in my mind and I open my mouth and it's silence  
I can articulate a Shakespeare poem  
Even though I didn't know him  
I can see where he was going  
And where he's coming from  
I can even catch his flow  
And then I think of you  
I don't know where this metaphor is going  
  
'Cause there are no words you can understand, only lovers can  
You can ask the professor and the madman  
If they couldn't find the words, no one can  
All I've seen, all I heard  
When it comes to you there's just no, just no words  
  
(Just no words, no words)  
  
Yeah, I swear this much is true,  
There are no words in this world that describe you, that describe you.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana Bakkoush is, as usual, the hero of every story.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have another coffee date and are being the cutest.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both head-over-heels and then Sana comes along and they end up following each other on Twitter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is panicking about Even being able to see his tweets - the girls are supportive as ever.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a talk and Isak admits what he decided to ignore/hide for a while now.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The respective friends' groups freaking out over the news. And Even knows who deserves the praise! <3


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later: they're still happily in love.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak asks the girls for some alone time to have a movie night with Even.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And enter new character. Who is it? ;-)


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's squad is pretty worried while Isak receives a message...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas is especially worried - and maybe rightfully so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for that awful looking lockscreen, I didn't have a template back then ksksk)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Isak Valtersen Protection Squad is formed. ;-)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads is a disgusting a-hole (fair warning, he really is!)...


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads is still an ass... And while Isak and Even seem to be happy, Isak is still lying to his bf and trying to deal with matters on his own - which backfires.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's friends find out about Mads. They're semi-helpful.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is making things worse for himself. Even is devasted. :(

Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
And there's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around

And yeah, I know it's stupid  
But I just gotta see it for myself

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh  
And I'm giving it my all  
I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own, ah

I just wanna dance all night  
And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles  
And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
And I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh  
And I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
And oh, nah

So far away but still so near  
The lights come on, the music dies  
But you don't see me standing here  
I just came to say goodbye

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
And I'm giving it my all  
But I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contact name was changed. :( Yousef is not happy about being right.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus proves once again that he is more than dumb jokes.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is down and not happy about Isak coming to explain things to him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads drops another bomb.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Sonja helping our boy to make sure Even is okay.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak be wallowing in self-pity...

It's been seven minutes now since I lost my way  
It doesn't seem that long but my whole world has changed  
It's in all the little things, when you smile, now it stings  
It's been seven minutes since I've lost the girl of my dreams  
It's been half an hour now since I dropped you home  
And I'm driving past the places we both know  
Past the bar where we first kissed  
And that movie that we missed  
'Cause we were hanging out in the parking lot  
Now I sink a little deeper, think a little clearer  
Looking at myself through these newfound eyes

Is it too late to turn around?  
I'm already halfway out of town  
Now I know how I let you down  
Oh, I finally figured it out

I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
I forgot to love you, love you, love you

Radio's playing songs for me and you  
"Chasing Cars" reminds me of nights in your room  
Drinking wine under your window, back when love was so damn simple  
How the hell did I end up losing you? 

Is it too late to turn around?  
I'm already halfway out of town  
Now I know how I let you down  
Oh, I finally figured it out

I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
I forgot to love you, love you

If I came back now would you still be there?  
If I come around would you even care?  
If I came back now would you still be there?  
If I come around would you even care?

Is it too late to turn around?  
I'm already halfway out of town  
Now I know how I let you down  
Oh, I finally figured it out

I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
I forgot to love you, love you, love you  
I forgot to love you, love you, love you


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads is still a piece of trash and Isak has had enough of him.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive Kollektiv is everything. <3


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads isn't done yet - but Isak is.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is being served.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even finally learns (part of) the truth but he's too depressed to deal with it.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kjære Isak. Nå sitter jeg...


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they talk and we get the whole picture of what went down between Isak and Mads.

Isak sighed when his phone notified him of a new text and he turned onto his back on the sofa. He really didn't feel like replying to anyone right now. He missed Even and he just wanted to be left alone. And sleep - shit, he wanted to sleep so bad, but his mind never stopped spinning enough for him to even get a chance to fall asleep.

He managed to keep his hands off the phone for two minutes before he gave up checking who had bothered to write him. When he saw the contact name on his phone, he barely managed to not fall off the sofa. It was Even! Hastily Isak unlocked his phone and read the message repeatedly. What was that supposed to mean?? He didn't really know... but what he knew was that Even was at Kaffebrenneriet and thinking about him. So Isak jumped from the sofa and ran to the hall to put on his shoes before he all but ran out of the flat. He needed to find Even, he needed to talk to him, to tell him that everything he wrote was nothing but bullshit - that he wasn't a burden, that he wasn't alone.

It took him about 30 minutes to get to the Kaffebrenneriet that was close to campus and Isak was afraid that Even might have already left.

But as soon as Isak pressed his face against the cafe's window, he could see Even sitting at the table they had regularly sat at just weeks ago. He had a huge cup in front of him, probably - knowing Even - filled with some herbal tea. Isak couldn't help the little smile stretching his lips. Fy faen, he had missed Even, and seeing him again made his heart jump.

And as if he could feel Isak's eyes on him, Even looked up from his cup and to the window. He swallowed at the sight of Isak, but then quickly got up from his chair and walked towards the door. It felt like minutes in which they only looked at each other and Isak had no idea who started to walk towards the other one first, but when they finally hugged, he could feel a huge weight falling off him. He had missed Even beyond words.

"You're not a burden," Isak whispered close to Even's ear. "And you shouldn't stay alone, you idiot. You are not alone. I'm here, I'm always here, Ev." He pressed a soft kiss to Even's ear, then on his cheek and his nose, before he finally found Even's lips to kiss him.

*

They sat down on a nearby bench after a while, Isak cupping Even's hands with his own. "Will you let me explain?" He quietly asked. Even smiled at him and nodded: "Yes, please."

Isak nodded back and took a deep breath to brace himself. "Okay, so... Mads was my first boyfriend. We met nearly four years ago when he came to Oslo to study. I was in my second year of high school and had a stupid crush on Jonas, but I would've never admitted that. I wasn't out yet; I wasn't even sure if I really was gay - I certainly didn't want to be. And then I met Mads at a party Mandi had gotten us into and I just... well, he was insanely hot, and he flirted with me. I didn't know what to do at first, I was really confused. But then everything just happened quickly, and we were a couple, but no one knew about us. And Mads was really sweet and nice and understanding. He was everything you wanted your first boyfriend to be like.

But then he just started to change, you know? He grew impatient with me, he got annoyed easily and all that. And then he started to have less and less time and made up an excuse about why he couldn't meet me. He had hickeys and he smelled of boys. I didn't want to have sex yet, so I guess he looked for it somewhere else... I refused to believe it at first, but it got more and more obvious.

We started to have fights every other day... And then one day he came to my school and he screamed at me for... I can't even remember for what reason. And he kinda outed me in front of everyone. I don't even know if he did it on purpose or if it was merely by accident. But he just left me to deal with it on my own... It was very hard for me to come to terms with it, but he just didn't care. I should've broken up with him after that, but I was in love with him, so I... I slept with him because I thought that it would make things right between us. But it didn't... three days later he broke up with me and went back to Stockholm. I was devasted and heartbroken. I couldn't believe that he just left like that... I took months and quite a lot of tough love from Jonas to get me to realize that he just used me and never actually cared about me."

Even squeezed his hands tightly and leaned into him, when Isak stopped talking, to brush his lips against Isak's. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry that I didn't let you explain... I just — when you said you didn't want to talk about it, I just snapped. I don't even know why I just did... And now that you told me, I feel utterly stupid. Also, I can't believe that someone would do something like this to you. You're the sweetest person on earth, Isak... I don't know, but apparently, this dude is seriously fucked up, otherwise, he wouldn't have treated you like this, really... But just... why did he come back?"

Isak shrugged. "I don't know, actually... The only thing I know is that he started to harass me as soon as he was back. First with the comments and both of our posts, then he texted me and he told me he got a job at the art department and that you had signed up for his workshop... And then I started to see him on campus, too, and the disgusting tweets started. He also texted me similar stuff until I blocked his number. I thought he might stop after that, but then he dragged you in even further... and Noora had told me that I could report him for harassment, so that is what I did."

"I'm so proud of you, Is," Even said, while carefully caressing Isak's cheek with his thumb. "I really am, though I think, you should have done it earlier and not when he dragged me into it... But that doesn't matter anymore. Do you... Can we maybe go home? I mean... would you like to stay at mine tonight?" Isak smiled broadly before he pressed his lips against Even's one more time. "I'd love to, yes."


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days later... they're back to being the cutest little shits.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgusting boyfriends sharing their first "I love you"s.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after. The end.

One look at you  
My whole life falls in line  
I prayed for you  
Before I called you mine

Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true

I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do  
I get to love you  
I get to love you

The way you love  
It changes who I am  
I am undone

  
I thank God once again

Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes  
Oh, I can't believe it's true

I get to love you  
It's the best thing that I'll ever do  
I get to love you  
It's a promise I'm making to you  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do

I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you

And they say love is a journey  
I promise that I'll never leave  
When it's too heavy to carry  
Remember this moment with me

I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you


End file.
